lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Carozzi
Kyle Carozzi is an actor and director who collaborates with Scott Pincus. He is a film major who goes to college with Scott. Kyle is best known for his role as Rodney Nelson in Kaine West: No Salvation. Biography 2017 Scott first met Kyle when they had several film classes together, and they've remained friends since. In October, Kyle worked with Scott and Jacob Huber, another friend and film major, to improvise a short film called Too Hard To Live With, in which Kyle played a roommate. In October, Scott helped Kyle film part of his midterm project, which was a short film narrative called Passenger. This was Kyle's first time directing a film. In December, Scott composed the music for Kyle's final film project, a short documentary called Someone Knows. 2018 In March 2018, Kyle filmed a cameo for Scott's short film, No More Smiling. He and Jacob Huber play TV watchers in the film. Kyle also has a brief vocal cameo at the start of the film as a radio caller. On April 28, he was confirmed to reprise the role in No More Smiling II: Redemption. ''He filmed his scenes on May 1. Around this time, Kyle made a short documentary about Comics on the Green, a comic book store in Scranton, Pennsylvania. This is his most recent independent film project. In November and December, Kyle worked with Jake Huber on a short film called ''Reginald: A Tale of Sadness and Citrus, which he co-directed. Kyle also appeared in the film alongside Luke Johnson as one of two roommates. 2019 On March 10, 2019, Kyle joined the cast of Kaine West: No Salvation as Rodney Nelson. He is the brother of Bread Nelson, the series' titular character. This is Kyle's first major collaboration with Scott - he previously made cameos in his films, or appeared in short projects. Kyle filmed the project from March to May 2019, and it was released in September 2019. Kyle later co-directed The Meal, a short thriller for his Moving Camera class. Kyle shot the first half of the film, while Scott shot the second half. The Meal was shot on September 29, and released on October 2. In November, Kyle cameoed as Cage Lieber in Scott's short film The Vibe Raiders, which was released on November 14. Kyle reprised his role for the film's sequel, Raiders of the Lost Vibe, which he filmed scenes for on December 8. Filmography As Actor *''Too Hard To Live With'' (2017) - Kyle/Roommate *''No More Smiling'' (2018) - TV Watcher, Radio Caller (cameos) *''No More Smiling II: Redemption'' (2018) - Mark / TV Watcher (cameo) *''The Quiet Game'' (2018) - Kyle *''Kaine West: No Salvation'' (2019) - Rodney Nelson *''The Vibe Raiders'' (2019) - Cage Lieber (cameo) *''Raiders of the Lost Vibe'' (2019) - Cage Lieber As Director These films aren't related to Scott's projects. *''Passenger'' (2017) *''Someone Knows'' (2017) *''Comics On The Green Documentary'' (2018) *''Reginald: A Tale of Sadness and Citrus'' (2018, co-director with Jake Huber) *''The Meal'' (2019, co-director with Scott Pincus) Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Too Hard To Live With Category:2017 Storyline Category:Active Actors Category:Directors Category:No More Smiling Category:2018 Storyline Category:No More Smiling II: Redemption Category:The Quiet Game Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation Category:Bread's Crumbs Actors Category:The Vibe Raiders Category:Raiders of the Lost Vibe